Of Darkness and Light
by Animee Lover
Summary: Sequel to Undercover Slave. Kakashi and Sakura's daughter discovers her ancestors dark secrete. What happens when that past catches up to her? Can she escape the frightening Haruno family curse, Or will it consume her? KakaSaku and OC. later LEMON
1. Chapter 1

_**Here it is, the sequel to Undercover Slave. Sorry it took so long to get out. I've just been crazy busy. I hope you will enjoy :)**_

_**Prologue : The Haruno Family Secrete **_

_Thoughts_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**95 years ago. A no longer existing village on Kikai Island in Sea Country .....**_

Screams filled the night as people fled their homes seeking shelter. An unnatural wind blew threw the streets, sending peoples possessions flying, and causing trees to bend to it's will. Miniature tornadoes swept through allies, ripping doors from their hinges, and hurling obstacles down the street. An explosion in the distance lit the dark night. Flames filled the crowded streets and a raging fire consumed everything, leaving only death and destruction in its path. The orange flames jumped and licked at anything that would burn, charring buildings and people in it's merciless wrath. Beneath their feet, the earth groaned and split, thrusting chunks of earth into the air. The once flat terrain was now littered with mounds of rock and dirt, as a series of earthquakes shook the island.

"Maya, Natsuko, Yuki!!" A middle aged woman searched frantically through the chaotic streets. "Girls where are you!"

Rin stumbled as the ground beneath her feet continued to tremble. She fell forward slamming her knees into the hard ground. Pushing herself up with her hands, she didn't bother to dust the dirt off her now scrapped knees before continuing her search. Her bare feet were dirty and blood trickled from the many scratches on her delicate skin. A long cut stretched over her left eye, and her bottom lip was swollen and cracked. Her blue nightgown was tattered and streaked with soot, and it flew up around her with each gust.

Straining her eyes to see in the dim light she sent out a silent prayer,_ Goddess please let them be alright_. Her dark hair flew wildly around her face as the harsh wind threatened to blow her away. A shrill scream pierced through the loud chaos.

Her heart almost stopped with terror. "Please No." Rin shot off in the direction of the screaming, searching for her daughters.

Making her way through the rubble and debris, she came upon a small figure huddled closely to the ground. It was a young girl, just thirteen years old. Her hands gripped the sides of her head as she rocked back and forth, surrounded by the remains of smoldering buildings.

As she came closer, Rin could just make out the features of the soot covered girl. Her dark hair was singed, and her clothing was burned almost completely off. Every visible inch of skin was stained black from the fire. Slowly she made her way towards the frightened child. Now just ten feet away from the girl she took another step. 'CRACK' a twig snapped beneath her foot, and the girl's head shot up, green eyes blazing in the dark.

"Stay Back!" Maya's voice trembled, and a ring of flames burst into life around her.

Rin's heart flooded with relief at finding one of her daughters alive. "Maya!" She rushed towards the child, ignoring the sting of the flames as they caught her clothes and hair. Her hands gripped Maya's shoulder's and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Mom?" Maya breathed in her mother's scent, tainted by smoke. "Oh mom. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too....I didn't know this would happen...."

"Shhhhh, its ok. Everything is going to be ok." She stroked the girls hair.

Maya forced her mother away from her. Tears spilled from her eyes. "It's not ok. He's dead. I killed him!" She pointed a delicate finger towards a dark lump on the ground.

For the first time Rin noticed the body laying just feet from where her daughter sat. The body was small, a boy only a few years older than Maya. His skin was burned and blistered, and his clothes were charred from an intense blaze. Around his neck hung a silver pendant. The metal was twisted to form two flames intertwined around a single red stone. Rin's hand flew to her mouth in shock. "Is that a member of the Kazan Clan?"

Maya nodded as tears continued to stream down her cheeks, washing away soot in small streaks. "We were talking and holding hands, then he leaned in and kissed me ... and ... I don't know.....my mind was filled with flames." A sob broke through her words. "The heat was so intense.... it felt as if my brain was on fire.... I couldn't hold it, and the next thing I know everything is on fire. Hiro tried to contain it.....but....but... the flames just consumed him....." Her body shook as she began to break down.

_Flames a Kazan member couldn't control? Thats not possible. Their clan specializes in fire control. It's their gekei genkai. _She starred at her daughter and a horrible realization washed over her. _No. It can't be....could Natsuko and Yuki be responsible for the other disastrous events? _She shook her head to clear her mind. _She seem to be in control now. Her chakra level must be almost depleted._

Grabbing Maya by the chin, Rin tilted her face up till the girl was looking at her. "Where are your sisters?"

Maya shook her head. "I don't know."

Rin could tell Maya was going into shock. She wrapped her arm around her daughter's waist to support her weight. "Come on, we need to find your sisters." She began pulling the girl through the wreckage. "We have to leave before anyone learns where this destruction started."

They traveled through the dark, ignoring the cries and pleas that seemed to come from all around them. Rin kept a brisk pace, the only thing that mattered was finding her family and getting them safely off the island. As they reached the edge of the village, the noise slowly began to fade. Without knowing why, Rin lead her daughter into the woods. _They have to be here. I can sense their presence._

She knew it wasn't just foolish hope. Ever since the twins were born, fifteen years ago, Rin could sense them. The memory of that day ran through her mind. _The day she delivered she knew something wrong. Ignoring everyone's reassurance that it was just nervous jitters, she went to the hospital. She had been right. The twins umbilical cords were wrapped around each other's necks, cutting off their oxygen supplies. Thanks to Rin's incite and an early delivery, the girls were saved._ Since then, anytime they were hurt or in trouble she knew without being told. Her hand instinctively flew to her long emptied belly. _I won't lose them tonight either. _

They traveled deeper into the dark forest, drawing closer to Natsuko and Yuki. The area around them showed evidence that the girls were close by. Everywhere trees were broken and branches were scattered along the jagged and split earth.

Rin stopped fast, her hand grasping her chest. _The girls are in trouble._

Finding one of the few remaining trees she lead Maya over and set her against it's base. "You have to stay here. I need to help your sisters."

The girl's only response was to curl into a ball on the ground.

Rin kissed her daughter's cheek. "I'll be right back, I promise."

She raced into the forest, desperate to find her children. She saw the flicker of torch light up ahead, and increased her speed. In the clearing she saw her daughters bound and surrounded by a small group of people.

"Get away from them!" She threw herself towards the mass of strangers.

A figure emerged from the shadows and wrapped his arms around her. The unknown man was strong, and all her attempts to escape him failed.

"Please, don't hurt my daughters." She hung her head in defeat and began to sob.

A familiar voice came from the center of the circle. "My dear girl. I would never hurt my own grandchildren." The crowd parted to reveal a small silver haired woman. Her soft face was creased with wrinkles, and her eyes twinkled in the dim torch light. Her dress scrapped across the ground as she continued to move through the clearing.

Rin's head snapped up towards the voice. "Mother?"

The old grandmother turned to address the man holding Rin. "It's ok. You can let her go."

"As you wish Lady Kou." He withdrew his hold and Rin rushed past her mother to her daughters' side.

She knelt down and embraced the girls."Natsuko, Yuki. Are you alright?" Neither girl responded. Rin whirled around to face her mother. "What did you do to them?" Her voice was filled with mistrust.

"Do not worry. I simply put them into a trance." She stepped forward placing her hand gently on her daughter's shoulder. "It was the only way to stop their destructive power."

Rin shook her head in confusion. "But I don't understand. Why did this happen in the first place? Where did they get such powerful abilities?"

Kou let out a deep sigh. "That I'm afraid is part of the Haruno family's dark past." She paused. "But, I suppose it's time you found out the truth." She walked over to a vacant tree stump and sat down. "It all started a long time ago, back when my great grandparents were just children themselves." She folded her hands peacefully in her lap. "This is my great aunt's story."

And so she told the story that she had kept secrete her entire life. She carefully went over every detail, being sure not to leave anything out. When she finished she searched her daughter's eyes for understanding. For several minutes nobody said anything, then Rin broke the silence.

"How could that be possible? I've never heard of a gekei genkai like that." Even as she questioned it, she knew the harsh reality, her children had inherited the Haruno family curse.

Kou shook her head apologetically. "No one had, until it appeared. Our ancestors were completely caught off guard." She stood from the stump and reached into her pocket. She produced three clear viles filled with a thick, pink liquid. "They began working on a tonic to suppress the new abilities, but before they could test it my great grandmother's sister died."

"And it never appeared again?" Rin's was overwhelmed, her body shook with exhaustion.

"Not until tonight." Kou re-entered the circle of surviving clan members. "The family's secrete, and the recipe for the tonic were passed down to my grandmother, who gave it to my mother, who gave it to me." She took a deep breath. "I hoped I would never have to use it."

Rin jumped up placing herself between her daughters and he mother. "If it's never been tested how will we know if there are any side effects?" Panic was rising in her voice.

"I'm afraid this is the only option. If we don't try, the girls will die." The grim certainty in her voice convinced Rin.

She swallowed back tears. "Ok. Someone needs to fetch Maya. She's just outside the clearing." Several figures disappeared into the darkness. They reappeared several minutes carrying the unconscious girl. They carried her to the center of the circle and placed her next to her sisters.

Kou removed the stoppers from the viles and approached the three still figures. "Let's begin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several hours later they were all on a boat headed away from the devastated island. Rin's daughters all slept comfortably below deck. They had each been given the potion. Rin stood by the rails, enjoying the feel of the cool, salty air on her face. Footsteps behind her caused her to turn. Her mother came and stood silently beside her on deck.

"Do you think everything will be alright now?" Rin felt like a child again, asking her mother to check for monsters under her bed.

Her mother's voice was calm as she answered. "Only time will tell. But as long as the girls take the tonic once a month it should be successful in suppressing their abilities." She ran her fingers along the cool metal of the rail. "Subsequently, it should also keep this ability from manifesting in their children. But just to be safe I think all future generations should also take the elixir."

Rin nodded in agreement. Her eyes searched the still sea. "Where will we go now?"

"Somewhere that they won't have heard of tonight's misfortune." Her mother's voice was soft. "Tea Country."

"And what if they discover us? What if they find out the truth about what happened tonight?" Rin's voice held an edge of panic.

Kou grasped her daughter's hand. "Then we'll move on. We will protect our family."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**5 years later – A small fishing village at the edge of Tea Country.**

The Haruno clan was smaller than it had been in a while. Bad luck seemed to follow them where ever the went. But all that was about to change. Tonight the family was expecting the first new grandchild.

"Ok Yuki, one more big push." Rin stood at the foot of the bed ready to deliver her grandchild. A scream ripped through the small hut followed by a soft cry.

"It's a girl!" Yuki's husband burst out of the hut to tell the other's the good news. Everyone rejoiced in the happiness of the nights events.

Inside her home, Yuki held her daughter for the first time. "Her hair is pink." She looked quizzically at the little tuft of pink fuzz.

Rin looked lovingly down at her granddaughter. "She's beautiful."

Time passed, and the Haruno clan was filled with happiness. Each month the Haruno children took their tonic, and soon the memory of that disastrous night began to fade. It didn't take long to figure out the elixir's side effect, every female born to the clan had rosy locks. Their people prospered and things were finally looking up.

The story of their families past was soon forgotten, and the tonic was taken as a family tradition, without truly knowing it's purpose.

Fourty years had gone by and once again the Haruno clan began to diminish. War and famine had taken it's toll on many small villages, and several clans were all but wiped out. Food in their little village had become scarce, and the time had come for the remaining clan members to find a new home.

Kenji, the last Haruno male, gathered his wife and two year old daughter, and headed for a newly established village in Fire Country. A village where jobs were available and food was plentiful. A village safe from attack because it was populated by Shinobi. The village that would bring them hope, and become their new home. Konoha, the hidden leaf village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Five Years later....**

Aiko, seven years old, burst through the front door. Her long pink hair was secured in a bun. "I'm going to be a ninja!" Her green eyes sparkled with excitement. "I passed the exam. Now I can start training to be a real Shinobi."

Her mother wiped her hands on her apron. "Thats wonderful sweetheart." She bent down, giving her daughter a big hug. "To celebrate, I'll make a special meal." She returned to the kitchen, her face glowing with pride at her daughter's achievement.

The door opened, calmly this time and Aiko's father came inside. She threw herself into his arms. "Daddy. I get to go to the academy! Isn't that wonderful!"

Kenji scooped her up into his arms. "I'm so proud of you. Have you told your mother?"

Aiko nodded enthusiastically. "Will you train with me?"

Her father grimaced. He wasn't a Shinobi, he worked at the local market. "I don't know how much help I will be..." Aiko looked up at him with big jade eyes. "But I'll try."

"Alright! Lets go now." She bounced eagerly towards the door.

"Wait just a minute." Her mother called from the kitchen. "It's time for your tonic."

Aiko made a face of disgust. "Ah, do I have to? It's gross."

Her mother looked at her, one had one her hip. "Yes you have to. Its family tradition."

Reluctantly Aiko took the bottle of pink liquid from her mother, and pinching her nose she gulped it down. "Yuck. When I have kids, I'm not making her take this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**15 years later**

Aiko stroked her swollen belly, today she would find out her baby's gender. Not that she needed anyone to tell her, she already knew, she was going to have a girl. She smiled as she walked down the street to the hospital. Most people in her situation would be ashamed. To be pregnant without having a husband had made her the talk of the village, but she didn't care about her reputation. She was happy to finally have a child of her own. Her life as a ninja made it hard for her to have time to socialize. Most men she met were intimidated by the fact that she was a Shinobi, and she refused to date a fellow ninja, because they all thought they were better than her.

Her prayers had been answered in the simplest way possible. She had been sent on a mission that required her to use her skills in seduction. Like all kinoichi, she knew the day would come when she would have to use her body as a weapon. Her job was to distract a guard by any means necessary, while the rest of the team extracted the mission's target. The orders were clear, there was to be no blood shed. So that left Aiko with only one other option. Some would look down on her for what she did, but they would never understand what it truly meant to be a Shinobi.

To her this pregnancy was a blessing.

**6 months later**

Aiko lay on a hospital bed, her brow furrowed in pain. A medic stood beside her monitoring her vitals.

"Ok Ms. Haruno, it's time to push." The medic had soft brown eyes. She looked gently at Aiko, not with the scorn that most had.

Aiko ground her teeth as she gave birth to her daughter. She refused to scream. She was a kinoichi, she could handle pain. Her pink hair clung to her sweat coated cheeks. With a final burst of effort it was over. The infants wale echoed down the quiet halls.

The medic handed Aiko her child, wrapped in a pink blanket. Pink ringlets crowned the infants head, setting off her porcelain skin. Aiko starred into jade eyes that matched her own and her chest swelled with love and pride. Kissing her daughter gently on her forehead she whispered, "I love you....My little Sakura."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok, so I know it may be a little difficult to follow right now, but the next chapters should clear it up a bit. This story is mainly going to focus on Kakashi and Sakura's daughter Sayuri. But it is still a Kakashi X Sakura fic. Also, I didn't know if they ever gave Sakura's mom a name, so I made one up. I think this will have an interesting story line that you will enjoy, just stick with me as it unfolds. Once again Sorry about the wait. Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2: Training Begins

_**I Do Not Own Naruto... but you already knew that...however, some of these characters are all mine.**_

_**Ok, I know it has been months since my last post, and I am truly sorry. I was taking a lot of classes this semester and things were so crazy I barely had time to sleep. But thankfully school is out for the summer and I can post again. I know the first chapter was a little confusing with the time line, but I needed to get that info out there. I promise it will all come together and make sense later. Thanks for sticking with me, and I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Just to make sure everything is clear,this story takes place one year after Undercover Slave. Here are the current ages for everyone: Kakashi- 44, Sakura-30, Sayuri-11, Katsuro-6 . **_

_**Chapter 2: Training Begins**_

_Thoughts_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

It was early and the village of Konoha was slowly coming to life. The sun had barely risen and already civilians had begun opening their shops in preparation for the days customers. The few restaurants that were open for breakfast had already opened their doors and the smell of cooking food began to fill the air. The streets were practically empty except for a small handful of Shinobi that were scattered about headed for the practice fields, ready to begin the days training.

Just outside the soon to be busy streets of the market district lay the peaceful homes of Konoha's citizens. Various clan compounds were scattered around the village, housing Konoha's most elite and prized bloodlines.

The Hyuga clan was already busy with daily activities. Secondary branch members got an early start on the day's chores, while the main branch family enjoyed a leisurely breakfast. At the edge of the grounds sat a small stone cottage complete with a private practice area. In the open grassy field Neji and Tenten demonstrated a series of new techniques for their children. Twelve year old Hizashi was focused intently as his father corrected his stance and instructed him in the proper application of the sixty-four palms.

"Thats much better." Neji placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "And remember this technique is best used to protect those you love."

Hizashi looked up at his father, pale eyes meeting identical vacant orbs. "Thats what aunt Hinata always says."

Neji returned his child's gaze, smiling slightly as he answered. "And she's right." A reverent expression crossed his face when thinking about his cousin. He knew they had come a long way and he was truly glad that she had given him a chance to repair the past damage to their relationship.

He turned to face his wife and daughter. "And how are my girls doing?"

Tenten brought the back of her hand across her brow before answering her husband. "Shiori is doing great. She'll be a weapons mistress in no time."

The five year old with long dark braids smiled up at her parents, a kunai in one hand and a scroll in the other. "Pretty soon I'll even be able to beat you big brother." She cast a mischievous grin in Hizashi's direction."

Hizashi cocked one eyebrow in interest. "Really? Why don't we find out then." He slid into a fighting stance and beckoned his sister forward with two fingers.

Shiori narrowed her lavender eyes and raised her kunai threatening. "Bring it on."

With the speed only possessed by a Shinobi, Neji and Tenten quickly slipped between their children diffusing the situation. "I think thats enough training this morning." Neji looked expectantly at his wife. "How about some breakfast before school?"

Tenten nodded enthusiastically, giving Neji a grateful smile "Good idea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the edge of the village in relatively secluded area, sat a modest two-story home nestled in between several large cherry blossom trees. A gentle breeze flowed through the kitchen window lifting the delicate curtains and directing them back into the house. Yellow daises decorated the sheer white fabric that was gently tossed by the incoming wind. Early morning light trickled in through the open window illuminating the small kitchen. The suns rays reflected off the soft gold walls and cherry red cabinets, the effect looking very much like a sunset.

Despite the early hour, the Hatake house was busseling with activity .

Sakura slammed the plate on the table with shattering force. Looking up from under her pink hair, she glared at her husband with murderous intent. "You are so infuriating!" She yelled from across the table.

Kakashi's stood at the sink, the remainder of the breakfast dishes soaking in the basin. His usually cool voice was strained. "We already had this discussion. There is too much risk. I wont have you putting your life in danger."

Realizing this yelling match was getting her no where, Sakura decided to try a different approach. Pushing chin length strands of pink from her eyes she looked innocently up at her husband. "Ever since Tsunade retired the Hokage has been asking me to do this." She lowered her voice to a desperate whisper. "What do you expect me to do?" She put on her most pleading puppy dog pout. She made her eyes wide and innocent while slightly sticking out her bottom lip. Her daughter was much better at using this technique, but it never hurt to try.

Kakashi's village headband and traditional face mask sat on the counter beside him displaying his usually hidden features. Eyes closed, his face was set in a hard line as he considered her request. Even with his face exposed Sakura had no idea what he was thinking. She nervously chewed on her lower lip while waiting for his decision. Drying his hands on a dish towel he turned to face his wife. "You'll just have to tell Naruto no." There was a tone of finality in his voice.

Sakura practically glowed with the force of her rage. Her hands which had been resting calmly at her side were balled into fists and shook with her fury. "Your such a hypocrite!" She yelled loud enough to wake the neighbors. "You were younger than I am when you joined the Anbu." Sakura let out a frustrated huff, her cheeks flushing bright red.

"Thats exactly why I don't want you to do it!" Kakashi snapped back at her. His pretense of cool completely gone. "The missions they go on are the highest rank, lethal! When your Anbu you know that when you go out on a mission you probably won't make it back alive!" He threw the towel he was holding into the sink.

Kakashi took a deep breath and began to massage his forehead. "Sakura look." He stepped froward putting his hands on her shoulders. "You have to understand, it is because I have been in Anbu that I don't want you to do it." His tone softened as anger was replaced with concern. " I had to watch the people I love die, I can't go through that again."

Sakura wanted to hold on to her anger, let it fuel her to push the issue. But there was something in Kakashi's voice that drained the fight from her. Defeated, Sakura leaned her head against her husband's chest, her rage now completely gone. "But the village needs me." Her voice was just a shadow of a whisper, one last attempt at what was already a lost cause. The passion that had fueled their debate for the last three days was gone.

"I need you." He tilted her chin up so she was looking directly at his exposed face. Green eyes reflecting his, one dark, one red. "Sayuri and Katsuro need you." He pulled her tightly against him wrapping strong arms around her back. "You are my whole world, the mother of my children. I won't lose you just so you can be one of the elite."

He leaned his head forward closing the distance between them and tenderly captured her lips with his own. Her soft lips conformed to his perfectly as he deepened the kiss. The previous argument forgotten, Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and began running her fingers through silky, silver locks.

Breaking the kiss momentarily, Sakura pulled back a fraction and spoke against Kakashi's mouth. "Thats cheating." Her voice came out in a husky whisper.

Kakashi chuckled. The sound was low and deep in his throat. "Well if thats the case, then what's this." In one swift motion her hooked his arms around her thighs and lifted he on to the counter facing him.

A surprised squeak escaped the pink haired medic as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Moving his mouth to her neck the Copy Nin began placing hot kisses along her collar bone. Sakura's body trembled with pleasure and she arched her neck back to allow him more access to her supple flesh.

Leaving one hand firmly on her thigh, Kakashi moved the other slowly up her waist letting his fingers draw up the fabric of her shirt to reveal soft pale skin. Sakura gasped at the sudden sensation of his calloused fingers on her stomach and Kakashi took the opportunity to reclaim her mouth. The kiss was passionate and filled with a lusty need that was shared by them both. His teeth gently scraped her bottom lip pulling it down, allowing his tongue to slip between the moist folds and into the warm sweetness of her mouth.

His fingers inched upwards setting a burning trail along her skin. Sakura moaned and the sound was muffled by her lovers lips. The tips of Kakashi's fingers brushed against her soft mounds.

The sound of a throat being cleared behind them caused the startled couple to jump apart "Oh get a room." Sayuri stood in the doorway, arms crossed over her chest. Her pretty face was twisted in disgust.

Sakura guiltily slid off the counter and began fixing her shirt. She turned towards Sayuri and nervously ran her fingers through her hair as a deep blush colored her face. "How long have you been standing there?"

Sayuri rolled her eyes and pushed away from the wall. "Long enough to see that the two of you have stopped fighting." Walking across the kitchen she pulled a chair away from the table with a screech.

Kakashi remained facing the counter and away from his daughter as he waited for the newly developed bulge in his pants to go away.

Sayuri slipped gracefully into the seat, her purple ankle length skirt billowed around her feet. Two long slits ran up the either side of the garment exposing black fitted shorts and a weapons band on her right thigh filled with kunai. She reached a thin, delicate arm out and grabbed an apple from the fruit basket on the center of the table. Breathing on it once, she rubbed the shiny red fruit against her lavender spaghetti strap top that covered a full sleeved, black fishnet top. She bit into the soft flesh with a crunch, and turned her gaze back onto her parents.

Having regained his composure, Kakashi joined his daughter at the table. Eying her suspiciously he folded his hands under his chin and resting his arms on the table, leaned onto his elbows. "Ok, what is it your after?"

Sayuri took another bite, chewing slowly before she answered. "What makes you think I want something?" She flipped her long dark braid over her shoulder. Her village headband swung gently around her neck.

Sakura moved forward, resting her hip against Kakashi's side. "Because we're your parents. And we know you."

Sayuri shrugged. "Well, as it turns out, I do have something I wanted to talk to you about." Setting down the half finished apple, she folded her hands in front of her. "I want to compete in this years Chuunin exams."

Sakura and Kakashi smiled proudly at their daughter. "Thats wonderful honey." Sakura wrapped her arms around Sayuri in a big hug. "What does your Sensei think?"

"You know Shikamaru Sensei." Sayuri smiled and rolled her eyes. "He said it was 'very troublesome'. But, if it was what we wanted to do then he thought we were ready."

Kakashi rose from the table. "Then I think we should get some extra training in." He retrieved his headband and mask and secured both in their usual places. "The Chuunin exams are in a little less than a week."

Sayuri smiled at her parents. "Thanks. And with you and Mom helping me, I'll pass the exams for sure."

Sakura's eye caught the clock hanging on the wall. " I need to be getting to the hospital, but I'll spar with you when I get home." Sayuri nodded eagerly, causing a loose strand of dark hair to fall into her face.

Sakura picked up her medic pouch from the table and fastened it to her waist. She kissed Kakashi softly on the lips and turned towards the doorway. "Katsuro, are you ready yet?"

A thin figure bounced into the room, his silver hair spiked in multiple directions. He positioned his hands on his hips in the imitation of a super hero. "Ready!" His short legs were covered by white knee length shorts that showed off two healing skinned knees. He wore a red tee shirt, and a pair of blue goggles sat firmly on his head.

Sakura's brow furrowed as she suppressed a giggle. "That's interesting head gear your wearing." A small laugh escaped her lips. "Although I think I've seen it before." She tapped her chin as she studied the glasses.

"Uncle Konohamaru gave them to me." Katsuro beamed as he adjusted the goggles. "He said uncle Naruto gave them to him when he was younger, and now he was giving them to me. Isn't that cool!"

Sayuri eyed her brother " Ya, real cool for a d-"

"Sayuri!" Kakashi cut her off with a look. "We've had this conversation before."

Sayuri threw her hand to her chest feigning innocence. "What? I wasn't going to say dweeb. I was going to say he looked real cool for a dashing young man." She cast a grin that would have made the Cheshire cat jealous.

Sakura frowned at her daughter. "Right." She lifted a dark blue backpack from the counter and handed it to Katsuro. "Its time for this dashing young man to get to the academy." She looked over her shoulder at Kakashi. "Somebody in this family has to be on time."

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well there are lots of distractions when one walks the road of life."

Sakura let her lips slip into a small smile. "I'll see you after work. Try not to get lost on the road of life too often while I'm gone." Kakashi just continued rubbing the back of his head, his signature eye crinkle revealing that he was smiling beneath his mask.

"Come on Katsuro, we don't want to be late." Dashing in front of his mother Katsuro burst out of the house and into the front yard.

He bounced impatiently in the grass. "Come on, come on. We're learning a new jutsu today!"

Sakura laughed softly. "Alright, I'm coming." She followed her son outside and together they walked down the small dirt path letting the early morning glow light their way.

Kakashi watched his wife and son walk away till they were out of sight. Once they passed beyond the horizon he turned his attention back to his daughter. " Are you up for a little training before you meet up with your team?"

Sayuri's green eye's sparkled, making her look as much like her mother as her dark hair would allow. "I'm ready. I just hope you can keep up with me, old man." There was laughter in her voice as she grinned at him.

"Old man? I don't think so." He stood, tossing Sayuri an extra weapons pouch from the table. "Let's take this outside."

Smiling, Sayuri followed Kakashi outside. They began walking towards the large clearing that they used as their personal practice grounds. This clearing was part of the reason they had chosen to build their home there. Between Sakura's strength and Kakashi's desire for constant practice, a private, built in training area had been something they both agreed on.

They stepped into the ankle high grass, and began loosening up with a series of routine stretches. Kakashi had just finished when a messenger bird landed on the pole beside him. With Sakura's work at the hospital they had decided to create a special perch to accommodate the frequent messages they received.

Kakashi approached the small gray bird. "I wonder if this is for me or your mother?" He loosened the string from the messenger's ankle and removed a tightly rolled scroll. After being released of his burden the bird took flight.

Carefully Kakashi unrolled the paper, revealing Naruto's slanted handwriting.

_Kakashi-_

_(Man its weird not calling you Kakashi-Sensei anymore)_

_I need you to come by my office A.S.A.P. (Ha, Ha...my office. I love saying that.)_

_But I'm getting off the subject. I have a possible mission for you._

_New information has come to light about some of Orochimaru's earliest experiment locations._

_Even though he is dead it could be worth our time to take a look into this. _

_We will discuss it further in my office.... Today.... _

_Leave now and try not to be late._

_Your former student, and Current Hokage _

_Naruto _

Kakashi crumpled the note and shoved it into his pocket. Best not to keep Naruto waiting. He was a lot more persistent than Tsunade. The last time he had ignored one of his requests, Naruto sent half the Anbu squad to drag away from the book stand.

Kakashi let out a sigh and mumbled to himself. "Better get this over with." He turned back to face Sayuri who was no waiting patiently. "Sorry. It looks like we will have to finish this later."

Sayuri nodded obediently. She was used to her parents being called off at a moments notice. It was just one of the things that came with being a Shinobi. She smiled brightly at her father. "I understand. I should probably be meeting up with Koga and Hiromichi anyway." Sayuri slung her pack over her shoulder, and began walking into town with her father.

Since they weren't on a mission they walked calmly along the path. No need for Kakashi to be early. Naruto would be surprised that he had left as soon as he did. While many thing had changed in Kakashi's life, his attendance record was not one of them.

While Kakashi walked beside his daughter, he kept his little orange book out of sight. No sense answering questions that could be avoided for a while.

For a while the only sound was their feet on the road, and the soft clink of rocks that were upturned by their movement. Kakashi was the first to break the silence.

"What sort of training is Shikamaru having you do today?" He kept his gaze on the road in front of them. There was no need to look at his daughter, her gaze would be like his, scanning the area around them. Even though they were relatively safe in the village, a ninja can never be too careful.

"He's going to be working with us individually on reinforcing our best areas and strengthening our weaknesses." Her brow creased as she though of her own weak spot. "He said the exams will be tough, and this will be the beat way to prepare us."

Kakashi nodded. Shikamaru had a strategy for everything. As they came around a bend in the road, the Hokage faces came into view. Saying goodbye to her father, the two went their separate ways. Sayuri headed for her teams practice grounds, and Kakashi made his way to Hokage tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi made good time getting to Naruto's office. He wasn't what most people would refer to as on time, but for him it was a personal best. The only time he had actually been early for anything was his wedding day. It helped that Tsunade had threatened to crush his testicles if he didn't show up on time. And she meant it. Not that he had planned on being late, but a little extra incentive never hurt.

Standing in front hyper active Hokage's door, Kakashi raised his hand and knocked. A muffled 'come in' sounded from the other side, and Kakashi twisted the knob letting himself in. The room looked much like it had when Tsunade was Hokage, except now the chairs and curtains had been upholstered in a bright orange. Large windows let light into the spacious office making the room almost too bright to stand. A large wooden desk sat in front of one of the windows, with two chairs positioned across from it. The desk's surface was covered in files hiding Naruto from view.

Konohamaru stood by the desk holding even more papers. He looked up when the door opened and almost dropped what he was holding in surprise. "Kakashi-Sensei, your here already?"

Naruto popped his head up over the tower of papers. He fought to keep his jaw from dropping. Kakashi nodded and took a seat in one of the vibrant chairs. "You said I needed to come, and I'm here." Naruto stared at him still in shock. "So...." Kakashi prompted.

Naruto shook his head to clear it. "Oh right. As you already know Orochimaru had several locations were he did hi illegal... experiments." Naruto's jaw tightened at the thought of the man who had almost destroyed the village. "Our research teams have located what looks like his first labs. Are you familiar with Kikai Island in Sea Country?"

Kakashi nodded. "I've heard of it."

"We'll it turns out the island has a strange history that may be the reason he chose it for his experiments. I want you to go to the island and see what you can find out."

Kakashi held up his hand. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Orochimaru has been dead for years. This obviously isn't a high priority mission, so why do you want me?"

Naruto nodded. " It seems Orochimaru may have been trying to re-produce a very rare blood line trait. One that holds devastating repercussions."

Kakashi still looked puzzled. "But with Orochimaru dead, and his followers gone, there isn't anybody left to take up his work."

Naruto continued as if Kakashi hadn't spoken. "Almost a hundred years ago a great tragedy fell on the island. No one really knows exactly what happened, the entire village and most of the people who lived there were destroyed. A small handful of people did manage to escape, most of them from the same family. It was rumored that the family possessed a gekei genkai that was responsible for the destruction".

"I still don't understand why you want me. I'm sure there are other Ninja suited to do a simple reconnaissance mission." Kakashi took a deep breath, he was going to play the family card. "Sayuri is competing in this years Chuunin exams, and she needs me to help her train."

"Naruto propped his hands under his chin. "I understand how you feel. You and Sakura are my family too." Naruto stood from his chair so he was towering over a still seated Kakashi. "But there is one thing that will change your mind."

Kakashi stood so he was once again taller than his former student. "And what is that?"

A smile creped across Naruto's face. He knew he had won. "The family's name was Haruno."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**So so sorry it took so long. But I love each and every one of you for waiting. I had to take this to a place that has free wi-fi, because I just moved and don't have Internet yet. Ahhhh it is so sad. But I promise more updates soon. Thanks for sticking with me. Don't forget to review.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble At Home

_**I Do Not Own Naruto....and that makes me sad**_

_**I'm so happy to see that many of you have stuck it out and waited for me. Thank you so much. Once again I apologize for the long delay, but life got in the way. So without further delay, the next chapter.**_

_**Chapter 3: Disaster at home**_

_Thoughts in Italics _

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

A soft breeze blew through the trees causing loose leaves to float to the ground. The day had gone from warm to uncomfortably hot in only a matter of hours. Sayuri stood in the middle of her team's practice field, sweat rolling down the side of her face. Beside her stood her two team mates, Koga Inuzuka and Hiromichi. They attempted to take shelter from the sun's scorching rays by hiding in the shadow of a large tree.

Like Sai, Hiromichi had no last name. He was found wandering several miles outside the village when he was just 4 years old. Having no memory of his previous life, Hiromichi was thought to be the soul surviver of a bandit raid. With no known family, Tsunade allowed him to grow up in the village and train to become a Shinobi. However, unlike Sai, Hiromichi was not raised solely by Anbu. Having seen the social awkwardness that came with living such a sheltered life, Tsunade decided to try a different approach, saying "It takes a village to raise a child". And that is exactly what they did. The entire village took responsibility for feeding, clothing, and giving the young child all the necessities he needed. And all their dedicated work paid off as he grew up to be a valued asset to the village.

The trio sat crowded around the tree's base, water flasks in hand. Koga took a deep drink from his before pouring half of its contents over his head. The cool liquid drenched his dark hair and rolled down his family markings, making the red triangles glisten in the sun. Reaching into his pack he removed a small plastic bowl and placed it on the ground. Using the remainder of the container he filled the bowl before stuffing the flask back into his bag.

A small brown dog flecked with white patches came around the tree to drink. Koga reached out to pet his companion. "There you go Fawn". The canine ninja happily began lapping up the bowels cool contents. Silence settled around them like a thick blanket till it was as unbearable as the stifling heat.

"Ahhh this is ridiculous!" Hiromichi growled. Using his arms he hoisted himself into a standing position. "How long are we supposed to wait. Shikamaru Sensei is never late." He stripped off his green utility vest and dropped it by his feet. "And it has to be over a hundred degrees today."

Sayuri spared an annoyed glance at her teammate as she pushed a strand of damp hair behind her ear. "Calm down Hiro." She used her nickname for him hoping to settle his sour mood. It didn't work. Hiro continued to stomp around the base of the tree grumbling obscenities. Fawn whimpered when he came close to stepping on her tail.

Sayuri sighed. "You're always such a hot head." Leaning forward quickly she hooked her arm around his leg, jerking his feet out from under him. Twisting his body like he had been trained to do Hiro fell so that his back absorbed most of the impact. He hit the ground with and audible thud.

Cursing he made a grab for Sayuri's arm. "You'll pay for that." Anticipating his reaction, she was ready for his attack and lunged to her feet before his fingers made contact.

Laughing, Sayuri cocked one hip to the side, "You'll have to catch me first." Her eyes glinted with mischief. Hiro pushed himself up into a fighting stance, "With pleasure." Sliding forward he swung his fist out attempting to knock her off balance.

Sayuri jumped back, narrowly avoiding the blow. Flipping herself backwards she completed a series of somersaults before landing gracefully on her feet. Hiromichi watched her as she sailed through the air. She floated to the ground just like a butterfly. Her glossy black braid tumbled across her shoulder. Seeing how preciously she moved, he couldn't hide the small smile that played at his lips. Secretly he loved playing these little games with her. He took every opportunity he had to train with her, just so he might have a chance to touch her perfect tan skin. Silently he wondered if he would ever have the courage to reveal his true feelings to her.

Lost in his own thoughts he failed to block Sayuri's kick. Her foot connected painfully against the side of his face. Stumbling, he threw his hands up just in time to block her second attack . Her skirts settled around her as she brought her legs together. "Are you even paying attention?" She shook her head at him disappointed. " You better not be letting me win. Because I can kick your butt all on ---"

Hiro took her by surprise and kicked her legs out from under her. As she fell back everything seemed to slow down, like she had all the time in the world. Without even thinking Sayuri reached out and grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him down with her. They crashed to the ground and landed in a tangled heap of bodies.

Hiro leaned up and found his legs straddling Sayuri's. Heat crept up the back of his neck and he could feel a blush coloring his cheeks. He stared down into Sayuri's wide jade eyes and couldn't bring himself to move. His heart hammered so hard in his chest he thought it might burst from between his ribs. His eyes traced the line of her long nose, down to the careful curve of her full lips. Looking at her he was filled with the desire to touch those perfect lips with his own. His body began moving forward of its own accord. His face was suddenly hovering only inches from hers.

"Ok Hiro. You can get off me now." Sayuri's voice broke through his fantasy. He blinked several times and shook his head as if to clear away the fog. "Sorry." Quickly he rolled off his teammate and scrambled back to the tree. Sayuri sat up and began dusting herself off. Bits of leaves and grass stuck to her neat braid.

Hiro sat beside Koga. Closing his eyes he leaned back against the tree, his head resting against the rough bark. " Real smooth man." Laughing, Koga nudged Hiro with his elbow.

Hiro opened his eyes to glare at his friend. "Just shut up would you."

"Not a chance." Koga continued to laugh. Even Fawn seemed to enjoy a chuckle at his expense. " For a second I thought you were going to kiss her."

Hiro was quiet for a long time. When he finally spoke his answer shocked them both. "Me too."

Koga's eyes went wide. "What? Man I thought you were over her." He reached over an absently scratched behind Fawn's ear.

Hiro spoke through clenched teeth, "Obviously I'm not." It was time for a subject change. He really didn't feel like discussing his love life, or rather lack of one, with his big mouth teammate.

"Obviously your not what?" Sayuri had walked up without them noticing. Both guys jumped at the unexpected voice. She rolled her eyes and laughed as her teammates tried to act as if she hadn't just surprised them. "Never mind." She waved her hand at them. "I probably don't want to know."

Footsteps sounded behind them. "Good your all here." They recognized the voice immediately.

Sayuri turned towards their Sensei. She had to squint and shield her eyes to see him though the afternoon sun. She opened her mouth to speak but Hiromichi beat her to it. "About time you showed up. We've been melting out here."

Shikamaru used his hand to cover a yawn. "You look solid enough to me." He stuffed his hands in his pockets, the perfect image of nonchalant. "Besides, I had pressing business to take care of."

Hiro growled, "Pressing Business! What the hell could---" Koga silenced him by cupping his hand over his mouth. It was easy to do since he stood about five inches taller than his friend.

Sayuri sighed. "Like I said. Always a hothead."

Shikamaru looked at his ragtag team and smiled. "The three of you really are a lot of trouble." His tone was neutral but his smile gave him away gave him away. Everyone knew he cared about his students as much as he did his own family. " Since you all have so much energy, lets start training."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi stood before his former student. "What did you say?" The color drained from his face. His visible eye went wide. "How does anything about that monster involve my family?"

Naruto eyed the man before him. "Not your family exactly." He leaned back in his chair, folding his hands on his lap. "I'm talking about Sakura's ancestors. Generations before she was born."

Kakashi sat back in his chair, but his posture was far from relaxed. "You said this family possessed a rare gekei genkai?" Naruto nodded in acknowledgment."Then there must be a mistake Sakura doesn't have a bloodline trait." Kakashi sat up a little straiter. Confident that the reports were wrong.

Naruto picked up the open folder in front of him. "Thats what I thought too. Till I read the read this." He dropped the report in front of the Copy Nin. "The team that found Orochimaru's lair discovered very detailed notes and a journal of all his findings and experiments."

Kakashi picked up the document and began thumbing through the pages. Naruto continued speaking. "According to his journal he heard rumors about a forgotten island in Sea Country that possessed a very mysterious past."

Kakashi looked up from the folder. "It says that 125 years ago there was a great disaster on Kikai Island. Severe winds, fires, earth slides. The island was practically destroyed." He flipped the page and continued reading. "Supposedly it was caused by the Haruno family." He closed the file and looked back at Naruto. "It just doesn't make any sense."

"I know it's a little confusing." Kakashi cocked his eyebrow, and Naruto held up his hand to silence his friend. "Ok, a lot confusing. But thats just the abridged version." He tapped the closed folder. "The actual journals are several volumes long. So I'll sum it up for you." He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his desk. "Apparently Orochimaru planned to isolate the bloodline trait and reproduce it."

Kakashi's mouth hung open, though it was hidden by his mask. "But thats impossible. Bloodline traits are unique to the clan. They can't be copied." He quited thinking about his own inherited sharingan. "Well not through conventional measures."

"Thats true." Naruto picked up a notebook from the pile on his desk. "However it seems that the Haruno family created a serum to suppress the effects. Orochimaru felt confident that if he had the formula for it he could reverse it and use it to duplicate the bloodlines abilities."

Kakashi shook his head. "I'm getting a headache." He rubbed his temples. "Answer me this. What exactly is the Haruno family gekei genkai? And why would Orochimaru want it so bad?"

"From what we have been able to find out it manifests around puberty." Naruto paused

Kakashi sighed. "Get on with it Naruto. What does it do?"

"Wow someone's touchy." Naruto flipped through the book. "Lets see.....Once the gekei genkai is activated it copies the abilities of the nearest bloodline trait it comes in contact with. If the user is unable to control the power, the results could be disastrous."

Kakashi leaped from his seat. His palms slammed against the hard wood desk. "How can that be possible?" He began pacing the room. " Sakura was in constant contact with Sasuke for years, and nothing like that ever happened."

Naruto's gaze was knowing. "Because she had the effects of the serum running through her veins."

"I don't remember Sakura ever taking a serum." Kakashi's voice was strained.

"She didn't have to." Naruto sighed. "This particular potion works through the genetic line." He paused to collect his thoughts. "Think of it this way. If a woman takes the tonic then her child will be born with the gene successfully suppressed. If that child is female then she will take the serum and so on, since this bloodline trait is passed only through the female line." He paused to take a breath. "If we assume that Sakura's mother took the tonic, then that would explain why Sakura never showed any signs."

"If thats true then why didn't Sakura's mother tell anyone before she died." Kakashi continued pacing the room like a caged tiger.

"We aren't sure. But it's possible that she didn't even know." The spiky haired Hokage closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "It's possible over the years the remaining Haruno family members didn't even know why they were taking it."

Kakashi dropped himself in the nearest chair and sat very still for a long time. His brain taking in all the information. For once Naruto sat quietly as well, also reviewing everything he had learned. Kakashi's body suddenly tensed as his brain sorted everything out. He jumped up from the chair so fast he sent it sprawling across the room . "Sayuri!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A flicker of color off to the side caught her attention. Gathering up her strength Sayuri threw a kunai into the brush. It made a muffled thud as it struck the dirt.

"Damn it." She cursed under her breath. "I missed him." Leaves crunched to her left. She jerked her head over her shoulder. _So they think they can surround me. I teach them to underestimate me. _

Centering herself, Sayuri took a deep breath and summoned her chakra. Moving her hands quickly she created the signs needed and two exact replica's of herself appeared in the clearing. It seemed that spending time training with Uncle Naruto had paid off. Her clones weren't shadow clones like the ones Naruto is so fond of, but they were sure to confuse her teammates. _Hn' they think they know all my tricks. But I still have a few up my sleeve. _

Leaves exploded from the branch above her as Hiro attacked at her from the air. Sayuri raised her arms to protect her face. Bringing his leg around fast he landed a harsh kick, dealing his teammate a painful blow to the ribs. The second his foot made contact the clone disbursed giving him a nasty jolt of electricity.

He fell to the ground writhing in pain as the remaining bits of lightning clung to his skin, "Shit! They're lightning clones!"

A kunai sailed through the trees striking the second Sayuri in the leg. Just like the first one it burst into a cloud of lightning. Koga stepped out of his hiding place, Fawn close at his heels. "I told you Hiro. You have to think things through before you attack." He spoke to his fallen comrade, but he never took his eyes off the real Sayuri in front of him.

Sayuri just shrugged. "I didn't expect it to get both of you." She took a step closer, one hand casually behind her back. "But then I just needed to even the odds." In one swift motion she removed a strait blade, single edged sword from a hidden sheath down he spine. It had no hilt and showed signs of ware.

"Nice blade. Did daddy give it to you?" Hiro was still on the ground, he wouldn't be getting up for the remained of the fight, but his mouth still worked. He was trying to distract her, and it worked.

Sayuri removed her attention from Koga for a split second and he lunged forward. He was quick, the fastest member of their team. He threw a punch and she narrowly blocked it with the blade. He jumped back trying to put some distance between them. Still holding the blade in both hands Sayuri kicked forward knocking Koga off balance. She was so preoccupied on her attack that she failed to see Fawn till it was too late. The small dog soared through the air and grasping the sword between sharp canine teeth, yanked it from Sayuri's grasp.

The blade slid away slicing Sayuri's palms in the process. Blood whelped up in thin lines and began trickling across her hands and down her wrists.

A smile began pulling at her lips. It wasn't exactly a happy smile. More like the smile of a cat who has finally managed to corner a mouse. "Thanks" That one word caused both her teammates to stare at her with alarm.

Pressing her palms together as if in prayer, Sayuri took a deep breath and called to her chakra. She felt it's power at the core of her body, waiting to be used. Picking it apart like threads of string she forced it around her body till tiny tendrils coated her from head to toe. Quickly her hands worked through the signs she had learned from her father. At the last second she added the final sign she had worked on herself. As she touched her blood soaked palms back together blue lightning flared to life everywhere the chakra lay. It sizzled and hissed, lashing out in all directions.

The lightning seemed to form an impenetrable armor that defended as well as attack. Several shurikens crashed into the glowing flames and fell to the ground in a half melted mess.

"What the hell was that!" Koga began backing up into the trees.

Sayuri's smile widened into a full grin. "Whats the matter Koga? Don't you like my new technique." Her voice held humor and sarcasm. With a flick of her wrist she sent jolts of the electrical current into the ground. It raced through the grass like a shark slicing waves of water. The bolts of lightning filled the space under Koga's feet and sent him sprawling across the field.

The lightning began to fade from her skin as her chakra levels began to deplete. As the last flicker of blue power disappeared, Sayuri sagged, landing on her hands and knees in the cool grass. Her clothes were sticky with sweat that had nothing to do with the heat. She had overdone it, and she knew it. Her mother would be furious if she found out she tried out that technique. It required a tremendous amount of chakra and was difficult to maintain. Plus her mother wasn't a big fan of jutsus that required cutting yourself to activate. But in her defense the dog had been the one who made her bleed.

She laid her head in the grass, enjoying the feel of cool rocks that peppered the ground. She felt a presence come up beside her but she was too worn out to see who it was. Luckily it was her Sensei. "And just what exactly was that?" Shikamaru knelt down to check her pulse. "That was defiantly new." He pulled his student into a sitting position and pressed a canteen to her lips. "Drink" he ordered.

Sayuri gulped the cool liquid, and gaged. It had a strong taste of bitter herbs. "Gross. What is that stuff?"

"It's a chakra rebuilding tea your mom made, now drink." Shikamaru tilted the container back, forcing her to swallow or choke. When it was empty he put it back in his pouch. "Fell better?"

Sayuri nodded. "Ya, actually I do." She could feel her strength returning to her, although she was far from fully restored.

Shikamaru helped her to stand. "Now why didn't you tell me you were working on a new technique. Especially one as powerful as that?"

Sayuri chewed her lower lip, embarrassed. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

Hiro and Koga had recovered and made their way over to their Sensei and teammate. "Well it certainly was." Hiro rotated his neck. Both Koga and Fawn looked worse than they had when the day started.

"Sorry guys." Sayuri bent down and picked up her sword. As she slid it back into it's hidden sheath her bare wrist brushed against Shikamaru's uncovered arm. A cool liquid sensation began filling her body. It tingled where it touched her own chakra lines. The feeling was so startling she stumbled, almost falling to the ground.

Strong hands steadied her. She looked up expecting to see her Sensei, but instead she found Hiro carefully holding her around the waist. She gave him a half hearted smile and said "Thanks." A fierce headache began as soon at the sensation faded. Looking around she saw that Shikamaru was now several feet back from where he originally stood. "Is everything alright Shikamaru Sensei?"

He stood perfectly still staring at his student. His face was calm, a blank canvas. But his eyes were filled with mild horror. "I think thats enough for today." He struggled to keep his voice neutral. "Why don't the two of you take Sayuri home. She needs to rest."

His students looked at him, not quite believing, but not willing to argue about it. Instead they nodded in agreement and headed back towards the Hatake house.

Shikamaru stood in the center of the field alone. A slight shaking had begun in his hands, making him shiver. _What the hell was that. It felt like my shadow control was being sucked from my body. This isn't good. But what could have caused it? I think I need to have a talk with Sakura and Kakashi. _Thrusting his shaking hands into his pants pockets he began the long walk back into town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Yay another chapter I know it has been a long tiem and I am truly sorry. Things just got in the way. Thanks for sticking in there. I love ya. Remember to review :)**_


	4. Chapter 4: Unanswered Questions

**I don't own Naruto, but I can still enjoy making up stuff about it's characters :)**

**Ok I know, I know. It has been forever since I last posted. You probably thought I gave up. (Sorry) I don't even know I have any readers left to see this, but I hope so. Since this semester is over I hope to write a lot this summer. But I have realized I probably wont be able to update during the school semesters, just too much going on. Life is still crazy... but hopefully it wont get in the way of my fics too much. Don't forget to review. Enjoy... oh and LEMON.**

**Chapter 4: Unanswered Questions**

_Thoughts in Italics_

****

Kakashi flew through the the trees with amazing speed. All his thoughts centered on one thing. Finding Sayuri. Looking up towards the sky he noticed the sun was directly overhead. It was just after noon so he knew exactly where she would be, the training grounds with team Shikamaru. He pushed off another branch, his weight slightly bending the bough, and continued to soar through the air. Branches whipped around him as he forced his way through the foliage. His mind raced as he continued to process the information he learned just moments ago. First: Sakura's family possessed a secret and powerful gekei genkai, one that allowed the user to absorb the bloodline traits of others. If left unchecked, this ability could destroy the user and anyone unlucky enough to be around. Second: Practically forgotten throughout the years was a tonic that suppressed the gene that passed along the bloodline trait. Third: His family was in danger.

Kakashi leapt to the ground, bending his knees to absorb the impact and landed lightly on his feet. He looked around the empty field. Closing his eye he strained to hear any sounds of training in the distance. Silence. _Damn. They must has finished early. I have to find her. _He turned to leave and was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Kakashi, hold on a second." Shikamaru stepped into the clearing. "I was just coming to find you. Looks like you saved me the trouble." Hands in his pockets he casually walked over to the Copy Nin.

Kakashi's patience however had run thin. "Where is Sayuri?" His tone was strained, but he managed to keep the edge of panic out of his voice.

Shikamaru cocked his head in contemplation as he took in Kakashi's obviously unnerved state. _This guy seems to be about as scared as I am. _He managed to maintain his cool composure, enough to answer, "I had the guys take her home. She was pretty worn out after that new jutsu of hers." _And whatever weird thing she almost did to me. _ Having know Kakashi for years, he knew better than to accuse him of being frightened. Instead he asked, "Whats wrong Kakashi? You almost never come out to watch us practice."

Kakashi shook his head. "I don't have time to explain right now. I have to find Sayuri." Once again Kakashi turned to leave and was stopped by the shadow manipulator.

"Hold on." Shikamaru reached out, placing his hand on the Copy Ninja's arm. "I need to talk to you. Something strange happened during practice today." _And I get the feeling that it has something to do with your visit._

Kakashi stood frozen by Shikamaru's words. "What kind of strange?" _Surely it's a coincidence that on the same day I learn about the Haruno family secrete, something happens with my daughter at practice. _Beads of perspiration began to build on his brow. _The two thing cant possibly be related. Can they?_

Shikamaru released his grip on Kakashi and nervously scratched the back of his neck. "Well it's kinda hard to explain and maybe it's nothing, but-" He paused to gather his thoughts, "But it was like Sayuri was sucking my shadow control away." He let out a nervous little chuckle, "Sounds crazy right."

Kakashi's eye widened, but his mask shielded the true horror displayed on his face. "Tell me everything."

Shikamaru nodded and retold the events of that morning. When he stopped Kakashi was in shocked silence. His worst fear had been confirmed. When he finally spoke, his words confused an already shaken Shikamaru. "Damn. I hoped we would have more time."

Shikamaru looked at Kakashi questionably, "More time before what?" Kakashi just stood there unspeaking. With all that had happened that morning he wasn't sure how much he should reveal. "Look Kakashi, I know there's something your not telling me." Shikamaru shook his head in frustration. "Damn it old man, I'm her Sensei. I care about her and my whole team just like they were my family. And if whats going on puts them in danger I have a right to know."

Kakashi nodded. He knew he could trust Shikamaru. They had been through enough together to prove that. Besides, they were more than just comrades, they were friends. This time it was Kakashi's turn to come clean. He started with his visit to Naruto and ended with his hasty departure from Hokage tower. Leaving out no detail about what was in the report. When he finished he felt relieved that there was someone else to help him. "Thats why I need to find her. If her abilities are already beginning to manifest we don't have much time."

Shikamaru nodded in agreement. "Does Sakura know?" He knew what kind of temper his old friend had. She wouldn't be happy if she was the last to know, especially since it involved her daughter.

"No." Kakashi cringed thinking about how his wife would take the news. _No time to think about that now. I have to focus on finding Sayuri before anyone else gets hurt._

"I'll head to the hospital and fill her in. You go ahead and find Sayuri." The two men eyes met, silently acknowledging the direness of the situation. They started off in different directions when Shikamaru called over his shoulder "And Kakashi, hurry. Koga and Hiro are with her. They may be in more danger than I realized."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The trio walked along the slightly secluded path to Sayuri's house, the sun's rays beating down on their backs. Sayuri walked in the middle of her two teammates, Koga on her left, Hiro on her right. Fawn, still a puppy, ran ahead of the group, bouncing playfully in the tall grass on either side of the road. Hiro had his arm securely wrapped around Sayuri's waist in case she felt faint. A fact that brought much amusement to Koga, who quietly snickered at his teammate.

"You know Hiro," Sayuri began, "I feel fine. I don't think you have to hold me up." This brought roaring laughter from Koga, who stopped mid step to double over.

Hiro turned a murderous glare on his teammate. "What's so funny flea bag." He tightened his grip around Sayuri's waist, squeezing a surprised yip from her. Koga dropped to his knees as another fit of laughter over took him. Fawn pranced through the weeds and began licking his face happily. Koga shooed her away and tried to stand, still laughing. But as soon as he caught sight of Sayuri's surprised face he was overcome by a fit of hysterics, and fell back to the ground holding his side.

"Thats it!" Pulling away from Sayuri, Hiromichi flung himself at his teammate and soon the two boys were rolling around wrestling on the ground, with Fawn bouncing around them in circles barking.

Sayuri frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "Real mature guys." They continued to struggle and roll as each boy strove for dominance.

With one final flip Hiro was on top of Koga, "Now you're gonna get it creep." Hiro fisted both hands into the front of Koga's shirt raising his head slightly off the ground.

They had reached the edge of the road and were situated dangerously close to the edge of the hill. Sayuri yelled, "Careful or your gonna—"

But it was too late. Smiling, Koga used his legs to flip the older boy over his head. Hiro still held Koga's shirt, and the boys tumbled end over end, down the steep incline and landed in a small pond with a splash.

"— roll down the hill into the pond." Sayuri finished with a sigh.

The pair broke apart and stood dripping wet in the knee deep water. They both glared at each other, and Sayuri worried their fight would resume. Then a smile broke out on both of their faces. And they began playfully splashing water at each other.

"Wow this feels good." Koga kicked off his sandals and tossed his already soaked shirt on to the bank, before trudging out into deeper water. Fawn bounded down the hill and began splashing in the shallow water.

Laughter washed over Sayuri. _They never cease to amaze me. _Carefully she climbed down the hill and stood by the edge of the pond. "Now look at you two, your all wet." Hiro had already removed his green utility vest and sandals, and was in the process of stripping off his white tee shirt. He pulled it over his head, slightly mussing his spiked, honey brown hair. He stood there wearing nothing but his tan cargo shorts, and well toned, sun kissed skin. Water rippled down his muscled chest and Sayuri found herself staring. She had seen him shirtless hundreds of times, but this was different somehow. She wondered what it would be like to run her hand along those fit biceps and firm abs. Shaking her head, she tore her eyes away before she could blush. _Whats wrong with me? It's just Hiro._

"Thats ok. A little water never hurt anyone." Hiro flexed his muscles and threw her a cocky smile. "Besides, people are always telling me I'm dripping with good looks." That did make her blush, and Sayuri wondered if he had caught her staring.

Before she could embarrass herself further Koga sneaked up behind Hiro and drug him into deeper water where he could properly dunk his friend. Hiro came up spitting out water and a string of obscenities. "Just wait till I get my hands on you dog boy." Koga moved to silence his friend with another dunk when he caught sight of Sayuri on the bank and stopped. Both boys eyed their female teammate as she finished removing her sandals and began stripping off her skirt.

They stood unmoving in the chest deep water. "What are you doing?" Hiro's voice was a little shaky.

"What does it look like I'm doing." She finished sliding the garment down her hips, revealing the black shorts underneath. She folded it neatly before setting it on the ground. "Its hot, I'm going for a dip." She grabbed the hem of her shirt and began pulling it over her head.

Both boys splashed forward, hands raised in a stopping motion. "Whoa, hold on." Koga pleaded. "You can't just swim—" He flailed his hands at her "— naked with us. Its not right."

Sayuri rolled her eyes. "Thanks so much for caring about my virtue. But I'm not getting naked." She yanked the top over her head, removing both the outer tank top, and the fishnet undershirt in one move. Tossing it carelessly on top of her skirt she stood before her friends wearing nothing but breast band and shorts. She threw her hands out to the side. "See, perfectly respectable."

Koga opened his mouth to protest, and received a hard jab in the ribs from Hiro. "Yep. Perfectly respectable." Hiro glared at the dog ninja.

Rubbing his side Koga leaned in to whisper "You just want to ogle her while she's half naked and wet."

In response Hiro pushed Koga under the water and sat on his chest while the other boy flailed his arms helplessly.

"Come on in. Water feels great—" He was interrupted as Koga, still under the water, wrapped his arms around his waist and yanked him under. They fought and splashed under the surface, sending sprays of water towards the shore. Lungs burning, they both burst from the water gasping for air, as they continued their wrestling match.

Sayuri eased her way into the water, moving slowly as she adjusted to the temperature. When she was waist deep she swam out to where the playing guys had drifted. They had stopped wrestling and were now arguing about who had bested who.

"No way man, I totally got you." Koga boasted.

Hiro countered, "You wish. I kicked your ass."

Sayuri, so far unnoticed by the bickering pair, focused on her chakra and formed a few quick hand signs. "And I'm gonna beat you both." Hiro and Koga looked up just in time to see a small wave form behind her. It surged forward and came crashing down on the three of them. As the water stilled, they burst through the surface laughing.

"You know Sayuri, I think the objective was to get us, not yourself." Koga splashed her playfully.

Sayuri splashed him back and murmured, "Ya, I know. I still haven't got that one down yet." They all shared a laugh at Sayuri's expense. A mischievous glint passed through her eyes. "But this one I'm a master at." Grabbing Koga by the head she shoved him under, giving her friend a proper dunk. From the sideline Hiro laughed, cheering Sayuri on.

Koga stopped struggling, and for a moment Sayuri thought she had held him under too long. Suddenly his arms wrapped around her exposed midsection and he stood, lifting her from the water. Sayuri struggled against her friend, but it was no use, he was simply stronger than her. "Put me down Koga. You know I hate to be picked up." Slippery from the water, she tried to squirm out of his arms. But Koga tightened his grip preventing her escape.

"Well I guess you should have thought about that before you tried to take me on." Koga's fingers rested on her sides and he took the advantage to begin mercilessly tickling her. Hiro watched the exchange with mixed feelings. He enjoyed watching his teammates interact, it was like watching brothers and sisters fight. Not that he would know, being an orphan and all. But he had spent enough time among some of the larger families in the village to observe sibling fights. He wasn't jealous exactly, because he knew Koga didn't feel that way about her, but still he wished it was him. Wished it was his arms holding Sayuri around the waist, feeling her well toned abs without the obstruction of clothes.

Sayuri still dangled helplessly in her friends grip. "Hiro help me." She called out between fits of giggles.

"Hey no fair calling for reinforcements." Koga turned to drag her away from their teammate. He stopped mid stride. The place where his hands met bare skin, began to tingle and feel warm. "Hey, what are you doing?" The gentle heat began climbing up his arms. "You're not thinking of trying another jutsu are you?"

"What are you talking about? I'm not doing anything." Sayuri stopped struggling. She could feel the heat building where their skin made contact. A tingling sensation started deep in her stomach. It began as a fluttering, and quickly built till it became an anxious knot twirling around in her abdomen. She squeezed her eyes shut. "I don't feel so good." A blast of heat shot from the spot where Koga's fingers touched her skin. It raced through her body along her chakra network, in an overwhelming flood of sensations. Her eyes flew open as a soft cry was torn from her lips.

Hiro rushed forward. "Are you guys alright? Whats going on."

Sayuri couldn't find the words to respond. She wasn't alright, she was better. She had never seen the world so clearly before. The colors of her surroundings were magnified to their purest form. Every leaf in every tree and bush was visible in precise detail. A twig snapped in the distance and she turned her head to see it's cause. Her heightened vision showed her a squirrel foraging for food several yards away. Something she could have never seen or heard before, yet it was audible as if it were right beside her. A slight breeze brought her the smell of roasting meat. Miles away, someone was barbecuing. The smell was more vivid and enticing than anything she had ever smelt before. It was as if all of her senses had been enhanced. She felt the animal like desire to commune with nature, and an odd little growl reverberated deep in her throat. For a moment she was so lost in the raw feel of these new sensations that she didn't realize something was wrong.

Hiro began shouting "Koga. Man can you hear me. Talk to me." Koga was still standing, his body was completely rigid. His grip on Sayuri had turned painful, and the strain could be seen on his body as muscled constricted and began to convulse. Sudden pain flared through Sayuri where their bodies met, and she screamed. As if a switch had been flipped Koga's body went slack and he collapsed into the water, bringing Sayuri down with him. Pinned by the wait of her comrade, Sayuri found herself being pulled down deeper into the water.

The rush of euphoria was gone, replaced by bone-aching exhaustion that left her unable to help herself of her friend. As darkness slid over her consciousness, she was vaguely aware of someone pulling on her arm.

Someone tapped the side of her face. "Sayuri. Open your eyes. Look at me." She was no longer in the water, but laying by the bank covered with a soft towel. She tried to open her eyes and squinted in the harsh afternoon light. "Thats my girl."

"Dad?" Her voice came out in a harsh croak. "What are you doing here? " She turned her head to the side and found that her whole body ached. "What happened?" Fawn's incessant barking drew her attention and she turned her head see the cause. "Fawn, what is it—" Her gaze fell on Koga, who lay unmoving by the edge of the pond, his red face markings stood out against his drastically pale complexion. She bolted upright. "Koga! Is he ok?" Her head swam, and she had to use both hands to keep herself sitting up.

Strong hands steadied her. "Take it easy. " Kakashi put a flask to her lips and made her drink. She gagged at the familiar taste of bitter herbs. "He's going to be ok. Your mother is on her way."

It was all too much, the stress of the day finally caught up to her. Seeing her friend lying there unconscious was more than she could take. Tears stung the back of her eyes and Sayuri broke one of the rules of being a Shinobi. She cried. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she buried her face into her father's chest and cried like she was five years old again. By the time she finished her mother had arrived and her face was red and puffy. She never was one of those people who could cry and still look beautiful. Except for her eyes. Those were always enhanced by her tears, and now was no exception. Her jade eyes, so much like her mothers, were shiny and bright.

Sakura emerged over the hill at a full run. Shikamaru struggled to keep up as the pink haired medic raced down the slope and knelt beside the unconscious ninja. Fawn maneuvered between Sakura and Koga, and continued barking her obvious concern for her master. Sakura spoke calmly yet firmly to the ninja pooch. "Fawn, I know your worried, but I have to examine him. So move, or I'll move you." Even a puppy knew better than to defy Sakura, and she swiftly move aside. Quickly Sakura began to work, focusing her chakra on her hands till the were tinged green. Sakura moved her palms over Koga's body to access the damage, fingers lightly hovering over his still bare chest. When she finished she stroked the young boy's hair and smiled. "He's going to be fine. His chakra levels are low and physically he's exhausted, but I couldn't find any other source of trauma." Fawn made a sound between a sigh and a whimper before laying her head on Koga's arm. Sakura turned towards the waiting group. "What exactly happened?"

"We don't know." Hiro spoke up. He had been sitting quietly by the edge of the pond while Sakura did her examination. "One minute we were playing around, having a good time, and the next—" He let himself trail off. The truth was he didn't have a clue.

Sakura eyed him doubtfully for a moment before deciding that she believed him. _He probably really doesn't know what happened. _She turned a suspicious gaze on Kakashi. _But I know someone who does._

Kakashi, knowing what that look meant, helped Sayuri stand and quickly said, "I think I should take Sayuri home, and Koga should probably go to the hospital, just to be safe."

"Really?" Sakura cocked a perfectly arched brow at her husband. _Sure. He's all for the hospital if it's someone else going. _Instead of confronting him directly she just nodded and turned to Shikamaru. "Would you mind helping me take him." _This isn't over yet Kakashi._

Shikamaru nodded and scooped his student up from the ground, carrying him carefully cradled against his chest.

"I'm coming with you." Hiro had already re-dressed and picked up his friends clothing as well. Fawn danced at his heals.

"Me too." Sayuri tried to move forward but was stopped by a firm grip.

"I think it's best for you to head home." Kakashi met Sakura's eyes and they communicated a silent message.

She wasn't sure exactly what was going on, but Sakura trusted Kakashi's judgment. "You two head home. I'll pick Katsuro up from the academy on my way back."

Sayuri wanted to protest, but she had seen the silent exchange between her parents. She was outnumbered. _But still it isn't fair. He's my teammate._ She remembered the odd sensation that affected her just moments before Koga collapsed. _What if it's my fault? What if he's hurt because of me?_

She felt as if she were going to cry again and harshly bit her lower lip. Sensing his teammates distress Hiro walked over, and surprising even himself he hugged her. "Don't worry. Your mom said he was going to be alright. And she's the best medic in the village."

Sayuri forced a smile and waiting till they had turned their backs, wiped her eyes. _Damn tears._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Several hours later, Sakura sat on the couch in her living room. Sitting with her feet pulled under her, she turned to the side so she could face her husband. He had removed his mask, and she was graced with an unobstructed view of his perfect face. But even that didn't make her feel any better. "Are you sure those reports are accurate?" She was desperate for another option. She rubbed he hands over the cup of tea she held trying to warm them. "Of course they are." She closed her eyes. "Naruto wouldn't have troubled us if they weren't."

Kakashi reached out and rested his hand on her leg. "I have to go to that island. I need to see if any records still exist that can provide us with answers."

Sakura put the cup down, it wasn't helping anyway. "But I don't understand. How could I have gone my whole life not knowing about this. Why didn't my mother ever tell me?" There was so much about her heritage that she didn't know, but it had never really bothered her before. She remembered asking her mom once if she had any grandparents, but her mother just shook her head and said 'It's just the two of us sweetie. You and me.' Now Sakura felt desperate for that information.

Kakashi pulled her into his arms. "We don't think she knew. As far as anyone knows she was estranged from her family. She never told anyone where she was from, just that she left as a teen." He kissed the top of her head, and Sakura melted into his arms. "Until we find out more I don't think we should tell Sayuri. It's a lot to process. And we don't even fully understand it all ourselves."

Sakura laughed softly before snuggling deeper into his body. "Thats easy for you to say. You'll be miles away, and I'll be left to deal with a moody preteen who's gonna be pissed about missing the Chuunin exams."

Kakashi laughed and began stroking her soft pink locks. "I've talked to Shikamaru. He knows the details and he thinks it's best to keep the team out this year. It's just to unpredictable."

Sakura nodded wearily, "I know." She paused, and for a moment Kakashi thought she had fallen asleep. Then she spoke, "Just find that formula and come home safe."

"I always do." Kakashi's voice was cocky, but deep down he was nervous too. "Now lets go to bed. I'm leaving in the morning, and I might be gone for a long time." His breath was warm on her neck and it sent chills down her spine.

She shivered in response. "Then I should give you a proper send off."

She leaned in, tilting her head back till she was able to reach his lips with her own. The kiss was gentle, almost chaste, except for the practically visible desire that radiated from them.

"Lets move this somewhere more appropriate." Kakashi's voice was thick with arousal. Quickly he slid his arms under Sakura and holding her against his chest carried her up the stairs to their room. Before setting her gently down on the bed he made sure to lock the door. Past mishaps had taught them the importance of a properly secured door. His eyes roamed her body, taking in her thin cotton night shirt and short, tight sleeping shorts, both black. Kakashi loved how she looked in black. Its didn't make her look pale and washed out like many people. Instead it complemented her creamy skin and rosy hair. She looked like a goddess. She wasn't as exposed as he wanted her to be, but he knew that hidden underneath the sparse fabric was a flat stomach, toned from daily practice, and firm legs of an avid runner. Her eyes were cloudy with lust and she chewed nervously on her lower lip. She was as beautiful as the day he fell in love. And he never doubts that he was the first to crash heart first.

Kakashi was caught watching. "You know it makes me nervous when you stare like that." But her words betrayed her. There was no nervousness or fear in her voice. Only anticipation. She looked at the man kneeling in front of her, and her pulse quickened. He wore only a pain of dark colored sweat pants, leaving his muscled and chiseled chest exposed . She eagerly drank in his flat stomach and defined pecks, making her way to his almost too beautiful face. Hidden from her for the many years he was her Sensei, she had never imagined how gorgeous he could be, and even after their many years together it still took her breath away. That marvelous face was fully visible now, and though touched by the subtle signs of age, he could never look old. With high cheek bones, a small nose, and full lips, some might consider his looks feminine, but his strong jaw line balanced it out so he was all male. A thin scar ran through his left eye, down his face, breaking up that perfect beauty, but not ruining it. It was just one more thing Sakura loved about Kakashi. He shifted closer to her, making her yearn for his touch.

"My apologies" Kakashi gave a knowing smirk. "Let me make amends." He leaned in, his lips claiming hers passionately. He kissed her hard and long, till they both pulled back gasping for air. With experienced fingers her grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Naked from the waist up she shivered as the cool air found her skin. Her nipples hardened from the sensation and Kakashi growled with pleasure at her eagerness. His lips met hers again for another passionate kiss. His hands quickly found her breasts and callused fingers kneaded and pinched the supple flesh. She moaned into his mouth as he squeezed her breast tight, just shy of being painful. Breaking their kiss, he lowered his head taking her into his mouth, sucking and biting till she cried out in pleasure. She wiggled and squirmed beneath him and when he finally released her she lay panting and unfocused.

But her wasn't through with her yet. Not even close. Pushing her back onto the bed he trailed kisses down her stomach, flicking his tongue out to taste her side and swirl around her navel. Sakura closed her eyes and arced her body, giving him more access to the sensitive skin. He kissed along the edge of her shorts, dipping his tongue playfully under the band. But her didn't remove them. He enjoyed toying with her, and he was going to take his time. Kissing his way along her hip he nipped and gnawed till she was writhing underneath him.

"Please." That one word was both a plea and a command, and he knew he couldn't keep her waiting any longer.

Easing his fingers under the band of her shorts he pulled them down at an antagonizing pace. As he reached her center, he was surprised to see a small tuft of perfectly groomed pink hair. "No panties. You naughty girl." Sakura gave him a mischievous grin and raised her hips to help him finish sliding the shorts off.

Kakashi used his hands to push her thighs apart, spreading her wide for him. He let his fingers trace the hollow of her thigh, rubbing gentle circles. "Kakashi" It was a breathy plea, and enough for him to stop his teasing, and give her what she wanted.

He pressed his mouth between her legs and began licking in long slow strokes. The tip of his tongue came up to flick that sensitive spot, making her close her eyes in pleasure. His tongue moved in a circular motion, hitting her pleasure spot each time he came around. Her body shuddered with the sensation. He began licking in shorter, faster strokes, that went from top to bottom so he could taste every part of her. Heat began to build low in her body signaling that she was close. Kakashi pressed his mouth to the center of her and began to suck, Sakura's hips bucked as her orgasm washed over her. Kakashi held her hips, keeping her pressed tight against him as he sucked the pleasure through her body. Spent by her orgasm, Sakura lay limp and breathless on the bed.

Kakashi smirked, clearly pleased with himself for having pleasured her so completely. Sakura looked at him, her jade eyes hazy, but still filled with desire. "The pants. Lose them."

"Yes mam." Kakashi didn't need any motivation, he was more than happy to comply. With speed only a ninja could possess he removed his pants and underwear in one move. Sakura stared at him in all his nude glory. From her angle on the bed she could see that going down on her had excited him as well. He was long and hard, and just the sight of his ready body made Sakura tingle. "How do you want it?"

Sakura smiled. It wasn't a happy smile, but one that promised naughty, fun filled things. "I want to feel you behind me." She rolled over till she was on her hands and knees looking over her shoulder at him.

"I was hoping you would say that." Kakashi crawled on the bed till he was on his knees behind her, his hands resting possessively on her ass. She was still wet from their earlier activities making it easy for Kakashi to slide into her. She cried out as he pushed his way inside. He began moving in and out in a slow and hard rhythm. His fingers dug into her hips as she slammed into her from behind. Sakura moaned as he struck that special place deep inside her. Thrusting his hips forward, he hit that spot again and again till he could feel her walls tightening around him. He knew she was close again, and when she went he wanted to go with her. His pace quickened till he was slamming into her with a slapping of flesh. Without breaking rhythm, Kakashi reached one hand around and cupped her breast. His own orgasm began to build and he had to fight to stay focused. He thrust into Sakura again and brought her screaming her release into a pillow. Still buried deep inside her as her walls tightened around him he spasmed, and with one final push spilled his seed inside her. They collapsed in a sweaty heap, bodies still tangled together.

Kakashi was the first to have enough breath to speak. "Now thats what I call a send off."

Sakura turned her head away from the pillow so Kakashi could hear her. "Just make sure to return safe so I can give you a proper 'Welcome Home'."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

**Ok, so let me know what you think. I'm so excited to have time to work on my fics again. I have so many ideas about this one, I can't wait to get them down. And yes, for those of you who noticed, I did "borrow" that line about 'dripping with good looks' from the Ouran High School Host Club. I just couldn't resist. Anyway Please Review :) **


	5. Chapter 5: The boy with the Familar Face

**A/N : So here it is at long last. Sorry it took so long, I will try to be better in the future. And thanks to everyone who is still reading this, and didn't give up on me.**

**Chapter 5: The Boy with the familar face**

_Thoughts in italics _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why can't I compete in the Chuunin Exams this year?" Sayuri threw her hands in the air as she stomped around the room. "This is so unfair. I can't believe you're doing this to me."

Sakura clasped her hands in front of her stomach. "We are not doing anything to you. Your father and I just decided that it would be best if you waited till next year, and Shikamaru agrees." Kakashi had been gone three days, and it had been a war zone in the Hatake house ever since.

"You guys talked to my Sensei!" Sayuri exploded. "How could you do that? My team is going to hate me." She threw herself into a nearby chair and put her head down on the table. "You're ruining my life!"

Sakura massaged her forehead. _Kakashi I could kill you for leaving me alone with this. __When she wants to date that's all you. _"Honey your father and I love you, and we only want what's best."

Sayuri looked up, tears streaked her cheeks. "I just don't understand. You guys were all- 'I'm so proud of you', what changed? Is it because of what happened the other day? You said yourself that Koga was going to be fine."

"Oh, Honey." Sakura put her arms around Sayuri. "I know you're upset. We'll explain everything when your father gets back from his assignment. Till then you'll just have to trust me."

Sakura's original plan had been to put off this discussion till Kakashi came back, but she wasn't that lucky. The day after Kakashi left Sayuri had wanted to go see her teammate in the hospital. Sakura felt terrible telling her no, but until they figured out what was going on, and weather it would happen again, it was safest for everyone if Team 3 didn't meet for a while.

Sayuri's voice echoed through the kitchen. "What was so important that he had to leave before dawn? And why can't I practice with my team till he gets back?" Sayuri shook her head at her mother's silence. "Forget it. When you decide to tell me what's going on I'll be in my room." Sayuri stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Sakura sighed as Sayuri slammed her door._ Kakashi please hurry back. I don't know how much more of this I can take._

Upstairs Sayuri filled her pack with training supplies and slipped out the open window. "They might be able to keep me out of the Chuunin exams, but they can't keep me away from my team." She jumped from the window ledge to a low hanging tree branch, then safely to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiro kicked a rock with his sandaled foot as he walked to Team 3's training grounds. "This is so lame. How can Shikamaru Sensei expect us to practice without Sayuri?"

"I know. It just feels wrong." Koga walked beside his friend, Fawn weaving between their feet as they walked. He had only spent one night at the hospital, but neither Koga nor Hiro had seen their teammate since the accident.

Hiro stopped suddenly. "I say we blow off practice today. Shikamaru Sensei isn't going to be there anyway." He did his best Shikamaru impersonation, "I have errands to run for the Hokage today, but that doesn't excuse you from practice. So I expect you both to be on time and work hard. So troublesome."

Koga laughed. Hiro's impersonations had gotten better. "I'm up for it. It's not like we have to practice for the Chuunin exams anymore." He frowned. "Has anyone explained that to you? All I know is my parents came in to my room last night and said we had to wait till next year."

Hiro shook his head no. "I got called into the Hokage's office and Naruto told me. All I know is it has something to do with a mission Sayuri's dad went on."

"And what's with the whole convent routine. Nobody has seen Sayuri since that day." Koga shoved his hands into his pockets. "Her mom said she needed time to rest, but I bet they have her locked in the basement or something."

Hiro laughed. "Right. You know there house doesn't even have a basement." A mischievous gleam entered his eyes. "Unless it's a secrete kinky sex basement."

"Man you are sick." Koga punched him playfully in the shoulder. He grinned. "But just to be safe maybe we should check in on her. She might need help with some fuzzy handcuffs." Both boys burst into laughter.

"Or maybe you just want to see me us a leather whip." The boys turned to find Sayuri standing behind them, arms crossed, a sarcastic sneer on her face.

"Shit." They said in unison. They had been busted, and they both knew it.

Hiro was the first to recover his composure. "Sayuri. We were just coming to see you. Where have you been the last four days?"

Sayuri rolled her eyes. "Mom's had me on house arrest since Dad left. And I have no idea why." She readjusted her pack. Fawn bounced up to her and began nuzzling her leg for attention. Sayuri bent down to scratch her behind the ear. "Hi Fawn. I missed you too."

"We don't know much either. Naruto wasn't very specific specific." Hiro said.

Sayuri stood, dusting her hands off on her skirt. "Then why don't we go ask him?" She smiled deviously.

Koga rolled his eyes. "Right we just walk in there and say 'So Naruto, why don't you tell us about the super secrete mission Kakashi went on, and while you're at it are there any other classified village secretes you want to share with us?' Like that is going to work."

Sayuri shrugged. "Actually, yes." She flipped her braid over one shoulder and batted her eyes innocently. "Uncle Naruto." She jutted her lower lip out in a puppy dog pout.

Hiro nudged Koga and laughed. "Man she's good."

"Yep. It works every time." She crossed her arms under her breasts and smirked confidently. "So who's with me?"

"I'm in." Hiro reached his hand out in a 'go-team' formation.

Sayuri gave him a skeptical look. "What are we, the three musketeers?" He gave her a pleading look. "Ok fine." She placed her hand on his.

Hiro looked at Koga "You in?"

"Fine." He joined his hand with his teammates. "But if we get in trouble, I'm blaming you guys."

Hiro laughed, "What else is new?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been three days since Kakashi left his home in search of the answers that he hoped to find. Answers that he needed to find. His daughter's life could depend on his ability to succeed, and he didn't plan fail.

He was sitting at a noodle shop in a small fishing village in Tea Country. He had traveled almost non-stop to gain so much distance in such little time and he had come close to depleting his chakra. Like it or not he had to stop for food and rest if he hoped to continue on with his grueling pace.

An elderly woman at the village gates had suggested the Niigata Family noodle shop. She said their food and tea were the best in the whole village, and since Kakashi didn't plan to waste time looking around, he took her recommendation.

He ordered the first thing on the menu without looking at it and the largest cup of tea they had. While waiting for his order, he rummaged through his bag and pulled out a small envelope of chakra restoring herbs that Sakura had packed for him.

A cup of steaming tea seemed to materialize in front of him. Kakashi flinched. He hadn't slept since he left Konoha and his lack of sleep was clearly getting to him. He opened the pack of herbs and poured them into his drink, and gulped it down in two swallows. The liquid scalded his tongue and throat but he didn't care. The herbs began to take affect almost immediately and Kakashi could feel his energy lever rising.

"You know that stuff is no substitute for a good night's sleep."

Kakashi looked up, studying the back of his noodle chef. He had long black hair tied back in a low ponytail, thin frame and muscular arms. It was hard to tell from the back, but he didn't seem to be more than a boy, possibly only a few years older than Sayuri. "We're you talking to me?"

The boy nodded without turning around from his work. "Those herbs you put in your drink. I assume they were some kind of energy supplement." Kakashi stayed silent. He hadn't even noticed the boy looking at him. "I was just saying that what you really need is a good night's sleep."

"Well sleep is a luxury I can't afford right now." But Kakashi knew the boy was right. Even with the supplements he couldn't keep going without sleep. He just couldn't bring himself to stop and rest. Every hour spent chasing down answers was another hour his family might be in danger. "But I will take a refill on tea."

The boy spun around to face the counter, kettle in one hand a steaming bowl of ramen in the other. Kakashi studied his face. He had sharp, delicate features, a small nose and full lips. Long dark strands of bangs fell across his forehead covering his eyes. He looked too young to be working in the shop, let alone be a chef.

Skillfully he placed the hot dish in front of Kakashi and refilled his cup with a single long pour. "Enjoy." He stood there with his hair covering his face, obviously waiting for Kakashi to take a bite.

Kakashi studied his meal. It looked good. Actually after days of field rations it looked better than good. It looked delicious. Kakashi's stomach rumbled as he inhaled the heavenly aroma. Picking up his chop sticks he lifted a large bite into his mouth. It was even better than it looked. He began shoveling food into his mouth at an impolite speed.

The boy smiled. "I thought you might be hungry. I'm glad I made up an extra serving."

Kakashi had foregone his chopsticks and lifted the bowl directly to his lips. He finished off the last of the broth and set the bowl down just in time for it to be replaced by another heaping dish. "Thanks Kid." He wrapped his fingers around the bowl enjoying its warmth. "What's your name?"

"I'm Saito. Saito Niigata." He ran his arm across his forehead moving his hair away from his face and revealing his eyes.

Kakashi stared into the Saito's hauntingly familiar face, the bowl of ramen slipped from his hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Naruto sat at his desk behind a mound of folders. "Why did I have to become the Hokage? I never knew there would be this much paperwork." He sighed and lifted up another folder. "I could sure use a distraction right about now." There was a knock at the door.

The door swung open without waiting for a response. "Uncle Naruto!" Sayuri called in a sing song voice.

"Sayuri, what are you doing here?" Naruto tried to keep his voice calm but it squeaked at the end.

Sayuri stuck out her lip in a pout. "Do I have to have a reason to come see my favorite Uncle?" She took a step towards his desk. "I brought you some ramen."

Naruto's nose twitched as he inhaled the fragrant smell. His mouth began to water. Even after all these years it was still his one weakness. But he couldn't give in. He wasn't fooled; he knew why she was here. "No. I'm sorry, but I'm much too busy right now."

Sayuri dropped the bowl on the desk, her hands planted firmly on her hips. "I tried to do this the nice way, but you leave me no choice." She put her fingers to her lips and let out an ear-piercing whistle. From out of nowhere Fawn leapt onto Naruto's chest, fangs bared.

Hiro leaned against the door frame, arms crossed confidently across his chest. Sayuri turned to look at him over her shoulder. "Where's Koga?"

Hiro thumbed over his shoulder into the hallway "Where do you think?"

Sayuri ground her teeth. "You have got to be kidding me. Koga get in here!"

Koga peeked his head slowly around the door jam. Hiro grabbed him by the shirt collar and thrust him into the room and closed the door behind him.

Koga bowed his head quickly "Sorry about this Hokage, Sir." He pointed to Fawn, "Heal." Fawn moved to the desk and sat obediently for further orders.

Naruto tried to regain control, "I don't know what you kids think you are doing but you can't just barge into my office and treat me like this. When I tell your parents-"

"I don't think you'll be telling anyone anything Uncle Naruto. Don't forget I still have dirt on you." Sayuri gave him a knowing look.

Naruto gulped, "That's blackmail."

"Yes, it is." Sayuri smiled, "Ninja rule number one. Use every tool at your disposal."

"What do you have on him?" Hiro asked. Sayuri gave him a dirty look. "I was just asking."

She turned her attention back to Naruto. "We want answers. And I know you have them."

Naruto slumped back in his chair defeated. "Fine." He unlocked his desk drawer and pulled out thin blue file. "I told your mother something like this would happen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura climbed the stairs to Sayuri's room with a lunch tray in her hands. She knew Sayuri was upset, she didn't even blame her. She would be upset if the situation was reversed. She just wished there was a way to make her understand she was only doing what she thought was best. She knocked on the door.

"Sayuri, sweetie, I brought you some lunch." No answer. "Look I know your upset but you need to eat something." Still no answer. "I promise we'll explain everything when your father gets back." Sakura opened the door, "Sayuri?"

The room was empty. Sakura looked at the open window. "Damn that girl." Sakura set the tray on Sayuri's bed and stepped back into the hall. "Katsuro."

Katsuro's goggled head poked out of his room. "What is it mom?"

"Get your shoes on. We have to go into town after your sister."

Katsuro came hopping out of his room on one foot as he slipped his sandals on. "Is she in trouble?"

Sakura cracked her knuckles as they headed down the stairs. "Big trouble."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thanks for reading. I know I have been absent for a while, you probably thought I was gone, but I graduated from college,(YAY) and now I'm back, Please Review.**


End file.
